Wish Me Luck
by BeyondTheClouds
Summary: She didn't expect her tire to break down in the middle of nowhere, nor did she expect to walk into a bar and come face to face with her polar opposite. She was a dancer, he was a criminal. Was she the only one who suspected something wrong? SasuSaku, AU.


**A/N: I know I have like 10 fics to update, but I seriously needed to write this. It just... It _came _to me like a freakin' pack of wolves. I've been meaning to write for Naruto, and I have no qualms about pairings now that I have no immediate obsession. LOL.**

**Warnings: Bad language. It might change to M later because of the language, but eh, I figure you guys can handle it... Violence, alcohal, Sasuke. :P**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura.**

**THIS IS AU.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song E.T. in any way, shape, or form.**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Wish Me Luck**

**Chapter One**

Blood... Pain... Hurt, blood, pain... Alcohal, hurt, pain, blood...

"Get off your lazy ass, Uchiha! I'm not paying to watch you get your balls kicked around like your a fucking girl!"

Shouting... Headache... Shouting, headache, fighting, pain, blood, headache, fighting, blood, fighting...

Obsidian eyes snap open, the bloodlust obvious to those surrounding in a nearby circle. He gets up slowly, wiping the blood off his mouth and replacing it with a smirk. His opponent is fearful at the murderous rage in the young mans face, and takes a step back.

"Shiro... I don't want to fight anymore..."

Cries of "Wimp!", and "Stupid, wuss!" are called out from those in the sidelines, some even throwing half empty glasses of beer at him. His efforts to push back were futile, and the young man took three steps forward and...

_Snap_

He watched with grim satisfaction as the mans eyes rolled in the back of his skull, before the body itself crumpled to the floor. A beefy hand took his slim, boney one, and raised it high in the air.

"We have a winner! Uchiha Sasuke! Can anyone defeat him? Come on, who's brave enough?" The icy glare the raven gave was enough to cause everyone to shiver and take a cautious step back.

"I'm going inside." And that was that, no one bothered to argue.

Sasuke shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his black jeans, frowning at the blood stains clearly evident on his white shirt. He sighed knowingly. He'd told Itachi he was going out for an interview but...

He kicked the front door open, and seldom newbies to the bar glanced up in fear, instantly eying the blood stains. He took a quick scan of the area, everything seemed to be in order except...

Was that pink? Pink... hair? Pink hair in _his bar_? There wasn't anyway that...

He took long, fast-paced strides to the petite figure, burying his growl with a cough to show his presence. The figure stiffened, before turning slightly to give him a green eyed glance. Nothing more, nothing less.

He grabbed her chin, yanking her head to the side only to get...

A punch in the face.

"What do you think your doing, touching me like that? How dare you!" She shouted, though her voice shook in the slightest. He didn't miss it, and instead Sasuke smiled knowingly.

"That's for me to know, and for you to shut your fucking hole about. What's your name?" His response was low and dangerous, coming out as a command instead of a question.

"That's not very polite."

"_I'm _not very polite. Answer me."

She 'humphed' before smiling, and offering her hand. "Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry about punching you, I guess that was rather disrespectful... We got off on the wrong start, what's your name?" She smiled wider.

He glared at her hand, before glaring at her dazzling smile.

"None of your God damned business."

She looked taken aback.

"What? Pretty girl never been told no before? What are you doing in a bar like this, in a place like this? Shouldn't you be off throwing bags of money at people with Mommy and Daddy?" He sneered, turning to the bartender- who was watching the scene from the corner of his eye- and asking for whatever they had that was strongest.

"No, I've just never met anyone with manners similar to a gorilla's. Didn't your mother teach you it was rude to talk to a girl like that?" She huffed, sipping daintily at her drink.

Sasuke laughed. He actually _laughed. _"Girly, let me tell you something. My mother is dead, she's been dead for fifteen years. That's the world for ya, take it or leave it." He snorted, downing his drink savagely.

Sakura blinked, and tucked a strand of loose pink hair behind a pale ear. "I'm sorry... I didn't know. I lost my mother when I was eleven due to a car accident..."

"Like I fucking asked!" Sasuke growled. Sakura glared a mighty glare, tears springing to her eyes.

"What the hell's your problem? Who do you think you are to go bullying people around like this? I have half a mind to-"

Sasuke's glare and Sakura's rant were both cut off by the sound of both a ringtone and the heavy vibrations that were apparently coming from her purse.

_Your so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch; magnetizing_

_Feels like I'm floating, my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_Your not like others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

Neither moved until Sasuke spoke, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

She scoffed, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a bedazzled blue and green cellphone. "Hey, Ino!" She spoke cheerfeully, so cheerful to the point where Sasuke wanted to hit the phone. However, his intrest was peaked when he saw her face crumple in distress.

"What? Ino, I told you I have a flat, I can't drive home! What am I supposed to do, wait until morning in this stupid bar? You said you'd come and pick me up," both listened to the high-pitched response from Sakura's blonde friend. "Oh yeah sure, friends before boys stands real nice with you. Whatever, bye." She hung up.

"Can I ask?"

"Dunno, can you?" She smirked, and to her surprise, he smirked back.

"Your alright when your not acting prime and proper. I hear you have a flat?" He leaned back in his seat.

She sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'd call my cousin to come and get me but he works night-shifts."

"I could drive you home."

"I'm sorry?"

"I said, I could drive you home. I didn't take you for the stupid type." He chuckled. She eyed him.

"Not ten minutes ago I figured you were about to hit me across the head and rape me. Now, your offering me a ride home? And don't think I haven't noticed the blood on your shirt."

Oh, he'd almost forgotten about that.

"Do you _want _me to rape you?"

She bit her lip and turned away.

He smiled, and stood up, downing the last of his drink. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of car keys. "Alright, let's go."

She _snorted_.

"Do you honestly believe that I'd let _you _drive me home? I don't even know your name!" She shouted, and he sighed in response.

"Uchiha Sasuke at your service."

Sakura gasped, and took a step forward, bringing their chests inches apart.

"Uchiha... Sasuke? Sasuke! Do you remember me?" She smiled brighter than he'd ever seen.

"I'm fairly sure I'd remember someone as annoying as you." Sasuke snapped, causing an awkward silence to form between the two. Sakura's face fell, and she mumbled something along the lines of "I guess he really doesn't remember..." before brightening up and looking him straight in the face.

"Will you still drive me home?"

"I guess."

Sakura grabbed his hand, and led him to the outskirts of the bar. Shouts of dirty comments were followed, and Sasuke swore there was a light tinge to the pink-haired female's face.

But he tagged along anyway, after all, he was a man of his word. And this little pink ball of annoying fluff was... interesting.

He snorted at the thought, causing Sakura to turn and look at him with her head cocked to the side.

_Wonder what you would think of her, mom._

**...**

**I hope there weren't TO many spelling errors. I can't really decide a name for the little so I just went with one I've had in my head for a while. :D**

**This is my main story I will be working on, and if you follow my other stories, thanks for clicking on this one! ;) If your new to me, I hope you'll have fun! :D**

**Please, no flames, cuz that would suck. :P**


End file.
